


5 Haters 1 Lover

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: 5 and 1, Angst, Bullying, Gen, M/M, racism towards faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: SeaMonkeys prompt! 5 people that hated Sun (because he is a Faunus) AND 1 who loved him (Neptune!!!!) Please</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Haters 1 Lover

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome
> 
> and i take prompts at seamonkeysauthor.tumblr.com/ask

**Hater no.1**

Sun had only been at school for a couple of weeks, he was only 5 so he didn’t really know how to make friends yet. So he was spending his lunchtime alone, as usual, just sitting at the base of a tree minding his own business. When all of a sudden a shadow fell over him, he looked up to see 3 boys a lot bigger than him with twisted up frowning faces.

“Can I help you?” Sun furrowed his brow in confusion.

“It can speak!”One of the boys mock gasped.

Sun stood up frowning, “Of course I can speak.”

“Look at its tail! That’s so _weird._ ” They were pointing and staring.

Sun glanced down at his tail and swished it from side to side. It wasn’t anything special, and it definitely wasn’t weird. Why were these boys being so mean?

“It’ll probably just end up on the street like all the other _faunus_.” The boy practically seethed that last word.

Sun picked up his stuff and stormed off towards the classroom, the boys’ taunts nipped at hi heels. He walked up to the teacher, a nice lady, and tugged gently on her shoulder. She looked down and frowned at Sun’s sad face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Some boys were making fun of me.” Sun ducked his head and stared at his feet.

“Well I can’t do much about that. Boys will be boys and all.”

Sun wanted to throw a tantrum. That wasn’t good enough. Teachers were supposed to help you right? This isn’t helping. And what did them being boys have to do with it? Being mean is wrong.

But Sun just sighed and let it be. This was the first time he truly carried the burden of being a faunus.

 

**Hater no.2**

Sun loved browsing shops. He would always see the coolest things, and choose something to save up for. So whenever he got the chance he would spend time window shopping.

One day when he was about 10 he decided to browse a videogame store. He walked in and scanned the stacks of cases, looking for anything that would catch his eye. He was happily looking at some gory horror game when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to find two police officers staring him down. One was standing directly in front of him and the other was eyeing him cautiously with his hand on his gun holster.

Sun felt his heart leap into his throat. He slowly put the game case back down on the shelf and raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

“Is there a problem officer?” Sun’s voice shook in fear.

The police officer folded his arms and squinted his eyes. “The owner of this store reported a thief.”

“I haven’t taken anything! And I’m still in the store so why would he call the cops?”

The cops shared a look with the gruff man at the register. Sun had no idea what was going on, he just wanted to go home.

“How old are you kid?”

Sun gulped. “10.”

The officers sighed. “We’ll call your parents to pick you up.”

On his way out of the store the man at the register hissed under his breath.

“Dirty animals shouldn’t be allowed in stores.”

That Sun made a decision. If he was gonna be a suspected thief when he hadn’t taken anything, why not just steal stuff anyway?

 

**Hater no.3**

When Sun was 13 he discovered that school was harder for him than his peers. He had trouble reading, when he approached his parents with this they took him to a specialist. They discovered he was dyslexic. Not that this fact made people think better of him.

In class one day Sun was called on to read a passage from whatever mundane text they’d been given. He tried to focus on the words on the page but they wouldn’t sit still.

“Uh...The grimm w-were. Um-“ He frowned as he mentally pronounced the words in his head carefully.

“Of course he can’t read he’s a faunus.” Someone behind him snickered.

“Monkey’s can’t read.” A girl whispered.

“Or think!” A boy laughed at his own joke.

Sun wasn’t in the mood for this. He slammed his hands on his desk, stood up, and stormed out. He paced the halls mentally consoling himself.

_He’s not stupid. He’s not dumb. He is not incompetent. He is Sun Wukong._

 

**Hater no.4**

Sun was 15, walking home as he usually did when he passed a figure in a dark hoodie. The figure reached out and grabbed his arm. Sun felt a shiver run down his spine. He turned to face the figure, and calmed slightly when they didn’t reach for a weapon or anything.

“I’ve got the good stuff.”

Sun furrowed his brows. “Pardon?”

“You know what I mean.” The guy held out his hand exposing a bunch of brightly coloured pills.”

Sun gaped at the illicit drugs being offered to him. He hadn’t even drunk alcohol yet! He slowly stepped away from the shady guy, holding his hands out in a show of peace.

“Sorry dude, I don’t do that stuff.”

The guy laughed. “Of course you do. Your people either make a living selling the stuff, or spend their life savings on it.”

Sun tensed. He’d heard enough stereotypes and racial remarks by now that it was like a numb blow. He gritted his teeth, spun on his heel and walked the other way.

“Oh come on! You’ll do it eventually! You people always do!”

 

**Hater no.5**

Sun is now 17 and has managed to get into a proper hunting academy. He’s getting proper training, and will be put on a team soon. His weapon is still in beta though. Haven academy is his home now, but he still has issues finding his way back there.

Walking down a back alley, thinking it’s a short cut; Sun’s stomach fills with dread. He hears footsteps behind him, and instead of turning around he tries to run. He almost makes it to the end of the alley when a hand clamps down on his shoulder and spins him around. A fist collides with his jaw and sends pain shooting through his skull. He tries to defend himself, but the blow to his jaw has disoriented him. In a matter of seconds he’s blacking out and collapsing to the ground.

“You _things_ are the scum of this world.” His attacker spits in a gruff voice, and kicks Sun in the ribs as the faunus looses consciousness.

Sun awakes a few hours later to find it’s dark out. He pulls himself to his feet, gritting his teeth at the pain throbbing throughout his body. He looks down at his clothes and grimaces at the blood and grime stains.

He limps out of the alley and starts heading back to Haven academy. He realises halfway back that the guy who attacked him also stole his wallet. He lets out a pained sigh and tries to hide his limping.

“Hey!” A boy calls out behind him.

Sun panics and tries to run away, but his injuries are holding him back. The footsteps getting louder send a wave of fear through him. He feels tears prick his eyes as he tries desperately to run away.

He lets out a scream when a hand grabs his wrist. The hand that grabbed him lets go immediately, as Sun spins around ready to defend himself again. He falters when he comes face to face with a blue haired boy around his age, his eyes wide in confusion and concern.

“Are you okay?”

Sun stares at him confusion, shock and awe. “What?”

The boy quickly scans him with his deep blue eyes, clearly focussing on the blood stains and bruising.

“Let me help you.”

Sun furrowed his brows. “Why would you want to help me?” He swished his tail for emphasis.

The boy now looked confused. “Because it’s the right thing to do. You don’t deserve whatever happened to you.”

When he realises Sun isn’t going to respond, he sighs. “I’m Neptune.” He holds out his hand for a handshake.

Sun stares at it cautiously for a couple of seconds before carefully shaking his hand. “Sun.”

“Nice to meet you Sun. Come on, I’ll fix you up back at my dorm.”

As they slowly make their way back to the dorm Sun laughs bitterly. Neptune eyes him curiously.

“What’s so funny?”

Sun smiles without humour. “You’re the first person to ever say that to me.”

“Say what?”

Sun stares at the ground. “Nice to meet you.”

 

**Lover no.1**

Sun and Neptune have been sharing a dorm for a few weeks now, and they’ve become fast friends. But Sun’s panicking, because he’s done some research into what friendships are supposed to be like, and apparently they require trust. Trust means no secrets. Sun has a lot of secrets. He plans to tell Neptune everything he doesn’t know about him.

He sits on his bottom bunk twitching nervously, bouncing his legs, fidgeting with his hands, just _waiting._  When the door to the dorm opens and that blue hair catches his eyes Sun can’t stop himself. He stands up and walks slowly towards the taller boy.

“My tail is weird to people like you.”

Neptune freezes in the doorway, staring blankly at Sun. “What-”

“I steal things. Sometimes just petty trinkets, sometimes its food, sometimes it’s something for someone else.”

Sun makes sure he maintains eye contact, staring into those deep blue oceans. “I’m dyslexic, and I couldn’t afford a fancy education like half the hunters here.”

Sun steps forward so he’s chest to chest with Neptune. “And I can’t win a fight if I’m attacked from behind.”

Neptune stares down at Sun for a second before rushing forward and kissing him. His lips brush Sun’s so gently and tenderly that Sun lets out a whimper. Neptune’s hands come up to carefully cradle Sun’s face. Sun’s heart fills to the bursting, his stomach is in a whirlwind and his mind is sparkly blur.

When Neptune slowly pulls away, Sun opens his eyes and stares up at him, a million and one things on his mind.

“You matter.”

Sun stares blankly at him. “What?”

“Sun. You are important, and you deserve better than what you’ve been given.”

Sun takes a couple of seconds to process what Neptune is saying, when he realises he isn’t saying everything he means to say. Sun grins up at his friend, or is it boyfriend now?

“I love you too.”

Neptune’s eyes widen in shock and his cheeks tint pink. He smiles fondly down at Sun, and makes a silent promise that Sun’s life will only get better from here on out.


End file.
